particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Loyalist Party of House Gwyneth-Matisse
The Loyalist Party of House Gwyneth-Matisse, a party in Athlorcaea, was founded by Medoi, First Lady of House Gwyneth-Matisse. It supports monarchism, radical feminism, realism, government transparency, and geolibertarianism. Party leadership currently consists of the First through Thirteenth Ladies of House Gwyneth-Matisse, all of whom are sisters. Tabloids report that the unelected sisters live in a lesbian separatist commune. Their relationship to Turjan Matisse, if any, has not been made clear. Press release I :FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE :ECOGEORGIST RIGHT-TO-KNOW PARTY FOUNDED ADRIANOPOLIS— Independent-minded citizens of Athlorcaea have formed the Ecogeorgist Right-to-Know Party. "Ecogeorgism represents our collective attitude towards the vibrant ecology of Athlorcaea," said party founder Medoi Gwyneth-Matisse at a press conference today. "It is the way this nation was run by the ancient Mashacara who came before us, and it is the philosophy that true lovers of freedom should push our government towards as well." Ecogeorgism is a syncretism of libertarianism, state ownership of land, and deep green philosophies. It is often construed as being anti-civilization, although Gwyneth-Matisse hastened to counteract this rumor. "We have no interest in forcing people to do without anything," she said. "What an individual does in her own home, or how she raises her family, is none of our business. It is only when it affects our collective environment that the state should get involved." The term "Right-to-Know" in the party's name refers to a particular interest among many of its members in government and corporate transparency. "Transparency isn't just the sign of a good government," volunteered party member Usai, who declined to give her last name. "Without it, a free society cannot function. It should be written into our Constitution as necessary prerequisite of both government and corporations." Press release II :FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE :ECOGEORGIST RIGHT-TO-KNOW PARTY BECOMES LOYALIST PARTY OF HOUSE GWYNETH-MATISSE At a meeting overseen by His Serene Highness the Lusk Donald I, a plebiscite of the Ecogeorgist Right-to-Know Party voted by overwhelming majority to change their party platform and name to reflect changing attitudes towards monarchism and national unity throughout Athlorcaea. "As the majority party of Athlorcaea, we have no need to conceal our true inclinations," said Lady Medoi, current Head of Government, speaking as the party chairman and First Lady of House Gwyneth-Matisse. "The minority parties have declared war on the religious and political agenda of the Lusk, and Athlorcaean culture is under threat. We fully expect that more Loyalist Parties will form in the future." The new platform of the LP-HGM runs as follows: # The House Gwyneth-Matisse consists of the progeny of Lord Henry Matisse and Gwyneth mac Ainndreas. # Only women from the line of Gwyneth-Matisse may be appointed to the national cabinet by the Loyalist Party HGM. # The House Gwyneth-Matisse shall waive to His Serene Highness the Lusk in all political or religious matters that HSH feels necessary for the preservation of Athlorcaea. # The House Gwyneth-Matisse otherwise supports the principles of radical feminism, realism, government transparency, and geolibertarianism. Category:Parties in Athlorcaea